disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheers for Fears
"Cheers for Fears" is an episode of the animated series Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis When Candace is stumped about what to get Jeremy for his birthday, she reluctantly asks Phineas and Ferb for their help in creating the ultimate gift. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz plans to make fears a reality with his Worst-Fear-Inator, but his plans backfire when he finds himself battling his own fears instead. Plot Candace is in her bedroom talking to Stacy on the phone and working on a pop-up scrapbook for Jeremy's birthday, although she does not believe it to be very good. Candace is convinced that her gift should be over the top and defy the laws and physics and imagination. Of course, she realizes that she needs the help of her brothers. Meanwhile, in the backyard, Phineas and the gang have just perfected a fusion-powered popcorn popper. Candace approaches them and mumbles sullenly about her dilemma (with some "translation" from Buford). She then asks them to help her make the perfect gift for Jeremy. Phineas sees the scrapbook as a blueprint and gets another idea. Candace thanks them under her breath, but Buford believes she was wondering where Perry was. In Agent P's lair, Major Monogram informs him that Doofenshmirtz has rented all of the bad horror movies in Danville. Back in the house, Linda informs her daughter that she is going out...again. She briefly gets suspicious of the box of stuff that Candace is carrying and assumes that it has something to do with busting her brothers. Candace tells her there is nothing to worry about. In the backyard, Candace reveals the box is full of memorabilia involving Jeremy (or "Jeremobilia" as she calls it). Phineas gives her a camera and tells her to take some pictures around Danville of things that Jeremy likes. After she leaves, Phineas asks Isabella if she wanted to say something, but she simply shrugs silently. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry breaks down the door and gets trapped by a rope. Doofenshmirtz pauses the scary movie he is watching, and immediately shows Perry his latest inator, the Worst-Fear-inator. He explains that he rented all of the scary movies for research and the latest inator shoots a person with a beam and makes their biggest fear come true. He tries it out on Perry, but it turns out nothing scares him. Meanwhile, Candace walks around Danville taking pictures of things related to Jeremy. In the backyard, Phineas prints the images to giant size, which automatically fold up origami-style. Back at D.E.I., Perry uses a business card with mechanical arms and legs to free himself. He kicks Doofenshmirtz, who lands on the floor and inadvertently hits the remote to the inator. The inator beam hits Doofenshmirtz, and his worst fear, that of vending machines taking over the world, comes true. Perry reasons this would be his best time to leave. In the backyard, Candace returns just in time for a test run of the giant Scrapbook-aganza, complete with live music by Love Händel. Candace rides a gondola as each page turns revealing some of her favorite memories with Jeremy, including sharing meatball subs, sharing a dance on New Year's Eve, going through the Phintastic-Ferbulous Car Wash, Jeremy's flip-flop ad, their wheelbarrow race, and finally, their very first kiss. Back at D.E.I., Agent P is leaving Doof alone with his fear, but then decides to turn back and save him. So Perry shoots the vending machine robots with the inator, and a giant nickel appears and chases them out of the building. Doofenshmirtz is relieved that it is all over. Candace ends her test run and explains to Phineas and Ferb that she took notes on what she thought of it. She adds she loves it and shows a smiley face on her notepad, while saying "I love it" many times. Phineas says to Ferb, "She had me at smiley face". Perry goes back to Doofenshmirtz, who is relieved to see him, and vows to never activate the Worst-Fear-inator again, but when he presses a button on it, it fires another ray. Back in the backyard, Candace is hit by the Worst-Fear-inator's ray, making her state her worst fear is the Scrapbook-aganza will fly away before Jeremy enters. She hears Jeremy's car horn and dashes off for him, while Baljeet asks if anyone saw the ray, and Buford says he wasn't gonna mention it. Right when Candace tells Jeremy that he has to see what the boys did and drags him with her, the Scrapbook-aganza flies away, making her worst fear come true. Jeremy knows the boys made something cool for him and it's gone now, but to make up, Phineas shows Candace's regular sized scrapbook which was used as the blueprint, and the two read it together as Love Händel sings a reprise of the song from earlier. Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz realized he forgot to press the self-destruct button on the Worst-Fear-inator, which he manages to do for Perry. After asking if he needs his parking validated, he realizes Perry already found a spot on the street, and curses him. Phineas is wondering why Isabella has been quiet all day, and she looks at her watch for a few seconds before she finally starts talking. Isabella explains she has earned her 24 Hours of Silence Patch, and sees why Ferb doesn't talk much and enjoys it. She adds she had an inner dialogue to herself all day, and Ferb's mind is shown as "Ferbland", which has loads of inner dialogue itself. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb, Ferb heads *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Man at Café *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Mann as Carl *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy, Woman at Café *Carlos Alazraqui as Bobbi *Jaret Reddick as Danny Songs *Scrapbook of Memories (All About You) *Watchin' and Waitin' (instrumental) Goofs *The image of the New Year episode is shown but the episode happens after the show, though this may take place sometime after that. *During the credits, the box that shows the scene was smaller than usual when it began. *As Buford walks away stating he speaks sullen, Isabella's left sock turns transparent for a single frame. Trivia *The episode title references the well-known 1980s band Tears for Fears. *While Candace is on the ride, some of her special moments with Jeremy are shown. The moments shown are Candace and Jeremy dancing from "Happy New Year!", them going through a car wash from "At the Car Wash", The Devors sandals commercial from "Let's Take a Quiz", Jeremy with a picture of Candace on his cellphone from "The Bully Code", Candace and Jeremy on a date at "Chez Platypus", Candace and Jeremy doing the wheelbarrow race from "Run, Candace, Run", and their first kiss from "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Their first kiss is also shown when Jeremy opens up the book that is Candace's present to him. International premieres *October 22, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) *November 17, 2013 (Disney Channel Australia) Gallery Jeremys birthday 1.jpg|It's a regular-sized scrapbook and it's all about you. Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Birthday productions